Feline Grace
by StarsGirlX
Summary: Jareth has been transformed into a tabby cat as punishment for failing. He is now Sarah's pet and only she can release him. But she doesn't know the truth..bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth but that's pretty obvious_

_Here we go my new fan fic GAH I'm excited. Yes I know...I'm a sad, sad girl._

_Please review your comments make my day!_

Ten years had passed. Ten years! Sometimes Jareth wondered where the time had gone, while at other times he remembered every second since Sarah had left his life and kingdom forever...or so he thought.

Initially there had been no repercussions for him being defeated by the fifteen year old girl at his own game but after a period of two years The Powers had decided that he could not go unpunished. It was an accepted law that The Goblin King never lost, never. And yet he had. To a mortal girl! It was deemed unacceptable.

The Powers were the only people, if you could call them people, who had any authority over Jareth. They were mysterious forces of the highest authority, what they said was done and so when they decided that Jareth was to be reproached it was so. After the first four years of silence Jareth thought he had gotten away with it...that was when his magic was taken from him for four years. He spent a further year living in his own Labyrinth facing dangers untold and hardships unnumbered as Sarah had done so before (though for a much shorter time) to regain his powers.

"You can't be serious" Jareth growled. "I have had my magic taken from me and been in the Labyrinth for twelve months! Is that not punishment enough?" He was seated in his throne room arguing with a shadowy figure before him. He tapped his riding crop against one of his leather boots before standing abruptly. "So what is this new torture that I am to be subjected to?"

"Jareth don't over react" cooed the shadowy figure with a chuckle "This is the last task I promise"

"What does your promise mean to me? The whole of the Goblin Kingdom could burn and all you would care about is what colour smoke to be today!"

"Now don't act all ignorant Jareth you know we pick our colours at random!" It gestured to its emerald greenness happily. "I look good in green don't you think?"

"Bloody smoke creatures."

"May I remind you to whom you are talking?" The voice became icily cold and Jareth sat back down like a sulky school child.

"Fine, fine whatever 'The almighty powers' deem is right I shall comply"

"Good. You are to leave immediately." Jareth groaned "Silence! Since it was that particular mortal Sarah who beat you it is she alone whom can redeem you." Jareth sat up straighter and glared at the creature.

"Excuse me?"

"You will go to her in animal form, not your owl one that's a little too obvious"

"How will she know it is me?"

"SILENCE"

"Bloody smoke creature"

"Do you want me to vaporise you? As I said you will be an animal. The girl in question must call you by your real name and kiss you to release the spell."

"WHAT?"

"Sit down Jareth...Throwing things isn't going to help! Watch that Goblin! Jareth I'm made of smoke it won't work...JARETH SIT THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!" Once the trembling Goblin King was seated once again and the Goblin had been brought down from the ceiling the power continued.

"You WILL do this or lose your throne and magic forever not to mention be stuck as an animal."

"This is bloody ridiculous! Do you do these things just to torment me?"

"Yes...and for fun and giggles"

"I thought the powers were supposed to be wise."

"Oh we are Jareth. The next task will heal your mind and heart. Ten years is a long time to miss somebody for."

"That doesn't mean I have to be changed into an animal! What is this? A fairytale?"

"Yes. But we are generous Jareth. There will be times when you will resume your natural form but at these particular times you are not to alert Sarah of your presence."

After a little while longer of ranting and raving the impatience to see Sarah again won over the Goblin King's anger.

"So what animal am I to become?"

"If I told you that I would have to kill you!"

"I wish!"

"Shut up. See you soon Jareth. Be a good boy and hurry back!"

Jareth had just enough time to flash The Power his middle finger before he was transported into the mortal world. It was dark, cold and raining.

Sarah Williams had changed since Jareth had last seen her all those long years ago. Now twenty five her prettiness at fifteen had transformed into real beauty and her heart of gold had been upgraded to platinum. Free of the clutches of her father and stepmother Sarah had enjoyed the freedom of college, graduated, started her books and now felt her life was complete. She lived in a reasonable sized apartment and was a successful writer. All her dreams had come true.

As she walked briskly through the icy rain sheltered by a large red umbrella she thought about the date she had just been on. It had resulted in total disaster. _Never again is Julie going to set me up with one of her work friends. _Markus had spent the entire evening either staring at her chest, talking about himself or ,worst of all, picking his teeth with his fingernails and belching. Sarah shuddered. When he had bent to kiss her goodnight outside the restaurant she had ducked swiftly and rushed off with a cheery wave and a promise to call him. _Not a chance. _Sarah thought and sighed with relief as she spotted her apartment building. Crossing the street carefully she was heading for the door when a plaintive cry reached her ears.

Jareth couldn't believe it. He was soaked through but that hardly mattered. _It's her! It's her! It's Sarah! _Walking down the street towards him was the conqueror of his Labyrinth. He would have recognised those green eyes anywhere though she had changed a great deal. Her long dark hair curled softly around her shoulders and her face had lost all of its puppy fat. Her white shirt, black trousers and green sweater emphasised her eyes and figure beautifully. She crossed the street cautiously. "Sarah!" Jareth called desperately running forwards.

"Meow!"

"Hello there cutie what are you doing out here in the rain?"

"Prrrraow!"

"No collar, oh you poor thing are you a stray?"

Jareth looked at the bent over girl looming over him and realised that the rain had stopped. No not stopped Sarah had just sheltered his with a large umbrella. He pawed her knee desperately.

_Sarah, Sarah It's me!_

"Tell you what kitty why don't you stay with me for the night then we'll see about finding your owners okay?"

"Mew" _God Dammit! Sarah!_

Jareth yelped as he was swept of his feet and into the arms of the girl he had dreamt about for so many years. _Hey at least I'm touching her chest!_

Sarah carried the cat up the stairs of her apartment and fumbled with her keys and umbrella. "God only knows why I' taking in a stray cat. I barely look after myself." Jareth found himself being put down gently on a sofa. _Ah warmth! Hurrah! Wait...AH! Is she trying to suffocate me with that towel?_

Sarah threw a towel over the cat and rubbed it dry before placing a saucer of milk in front of it with a smile. The cat however jumped off the sofa and ran towards the full length mirror on the back of the door.

_Oh Holy Shit! _Thought Jareth flatly looking into the mirror. A brown tabby cat with large yellow eyes and long whiskers stared back at him. Sarah watched it bemused. What was it doing? Jareth pawed the mirror and groaned when his reflection did the same. _I can't stand cats._

"Well while you're here I might as well give you a name..."

_Please say Jareth please!_

"What about Tom?"

_Oh god no._

"Felix?"

_Jareth you deaf woman Jareth!_

"James?"

_Hey you're getting closer!_

Sarah pondered for a while before grinning and stooping down to stroke the cats head. "Ludo"

The tabby glared at her.

"Okay okay! Not Ludo!"

_Jareth, just say it! Jareth!_

Sarah's grin spread. "Fine I shall call you Goblin!"

_Goblin? What kind of name is that for a cat? _

"Wait I can't call you Goblin, that's far too much of an ugly name for a beautiful feline like you."

_I've still got it! Even though I'm a cat._

"Jasper. You look like a Jasper. Nice too meet you." Sarah held out her hand smiling. Jareth put his paw in her hand and watched as her eyes widened. "Neat trick! Now amuse yourself for a while Jasper I'm a very busy woman!"

Jareth/Jasper watched as she walked over to her desk and turned on the computer. Stepping hesitantly over to the saucer he sniffed it suspiciously. _I guess I'll have to get used to milk and cat food. _He shuddered and lapped at the milk. _How uncivilized._

Jareth padded around Sarah's apartment for a while inspecting the furnishings. _Quite good taste I suppose but surely she must get lonely in such a large apartment all by herself. I wonder if she has a boyfriend, or worse a husband or fiancée! _ Sarah watched the cat bemused. It looked like he was reading the titles of her books on her shelves but surely that was impossible, cats can't read. Sarah shook her head, picked up the phone and dialled. She gave a start of surprise as Jasper jumped onto her lap.

_Who are you calling?_

"Hello Julie? It's Sarah. Just phoning to say what an absolute disaster that blind date you set me up on was." She paused and Jareth could hear the squeaking of a woman at the other end. Jareth started purring as Sarah ran her fingers lightly over his head. It sent tingles up his spine and he wished that he was in his true form.

"I don't care how rich he is Julie he was a complete ass! No I did not kiss him goodnight! He had been eating garlic all evening for God's sake... The only interesting thing about him was that he had a mole at his temple which I stared at all evening!" Jareth curled up on her legs still rumbling with purrs.

"I'm not alone actually...No Julie I don't have some secret lover. I found the sweetest stray cat outside my apartment and we've formed quite a bond. No he isn't dirty and infected with disease he's gorgeous. Hey!"

Jareth had licked her hand and meowed softly at that. _Hmm I think I make a rather good cat_.

"I doubt that cats can ransack apartments Julie. He's just my little companion and I fully intend to pour my heart out to him, he's strangely intelligent I swear he was reading the titles of my books earlier." She laughed at something the woman said. "Don't worry I can always go and see my old psychiatrist if it goes too far. I'm not a cat molester it will just be nice to have some company while I work."

_Darling you can molest me anytime!_

"My publisher has been on to me for my new manuscript so I'll be working all day tomorrow. It's late I'd better go. You too. Night." She replaced the phone and tipped the cat gently off her lap.

"At least you're not white otherwise there would be hairs everywhere!" Jareth looked up at her and winked.

"It always creep me out when cats do that" He winked again "Stop!" He stopped.

"Right time for bed Jasper old boy I think." Sarah went around her apartment turning off lights and sighing slightly as she stared at the rain before pulling the curtains. Jareth sat on the sofa in the darkness for a while before slinking into her bedroom. She was wearing pyjama pants, a strappy top and was crouched before her bookshelf. She glanced up as he crept silently through the door.

"You're getting quite attached to me I think kitty cat. So what shall I read?" Jareth observed the books on the shelf and pawed at a small red book. 'The Labyrinth'. _Perfect. What better way to make her think of me._

Sarah picked the book up and inspected the cover thoughtfully. "How strange..." she murmured "I haven't read or thought about this for...years I suppose" Jareth nudged her arm "Well I suppose I can tell you Jasper you won't think I'm insane" She picked up the cat and the book and climbed into bed.

_Score! I'm in Sarah William's bed. How ironic..._

"When I was fifteen and Toby was just a baby I made a stupid wish. I wished that he would be taken away by the king of the Goblins and he was. Of course it could have been my imagination like my father and Karen said it was but..." Jareth prodded her arm with a paw. "I swear it was real..." She was silent for a long, long time. Jareth felt himself getting sleepy but forced his eyes open and purred softly. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked down at the cat. "To be honest Jasper I had a bit of a crush on the Goblin's King. Nut don't tell him kay?"

Jareth mewled softly and snuggled up next to her as she clicked off the light. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and felt the frustration of not being able to show whom he truly was well up inside of him. _No matter how long I call or how loud I speak you'll never hear me. _He glanced up at her and felt his heart soften as he looked into her sleeping face.

Sarah opened her eyes sleepily and shivered. She was cold, the warming presence of the feline beside her had disappeared. Moonlight fell through the window and lit her bed. _Moonlight? I'm sure I shut the curtains. _Rolling over she felt her breath catch in her chest at the vision before her sleepy eyes.

Platinum hair glinted silver in the soft moonlight. Jareth, King of the goblins was sitting on her window seat staring up at the large full moon, his long legs stretched out along the long seat and his black cloak draped over him. His shaggy mane shifted slightly as he turned to look at her. His mismatched eyes met her startled green ones and he smiled softly. Sarah felt her heart ache with longing yet he was so far away. The distance between her bed and the window seat seemed like a distance between worlds. Jareth lifted one gloved finger to his lips and silently told her to stay quiet. She did so, content with watching his every movement.

He was dressed completely in black like a cat burglar and Sarah couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. He stood swiftly and with a feline grace before closing the gap between them. Even through the dream like haze of sleep Sarah felt her heart rate double in speed and her skin tingle all over. He pressed his lips softly against hers in a quick kiss filled with longing and unsaid words, his hair tickled her cheeks lightly before he pulled back and one again smiled softly.

Her eyelids drooped against her will and Sarah returned to unconsciousness.

Jareth watched her sleep a little while longer before sighing heavily and returning to the window seat. He had been informed by a visiting Power that he would return to himself only at thirteen o'clock (one in the morning). He was not to wake Sarah and if Sarah woke up he was not to talk to her.

_Someday, we'll be together love. _He thought as he watched the sun struggle through the sky and stream through the window. In a flash he had once again become the tabby. _Someday, someday soon. If only my voice can reach you._

_BWAHAHAHA. Yes I'm a cat lover. REVIEW AND ILL SEND YOU YOUR VERY OWN TABBY! I'll try but you know how unreliable the post is these days ;D Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!_

_Notwritten, hazlgrnLizzy, phoenixkid, tu, FireShifter, Pop Dragon, Princess of the Fae and Aysh you get virtual cookies for your fabulous reviews!_

_Time may be a bit off... this entire story is set in the modern day._

_**I spent ages thinking about this but when you prop your head up on your elbow it's like putting your head in your hand and leaning on your elbow right? Well that's what I mean anyway. Just wanted to make sure no one had any images of Jareth somehow putting his head actually on his elbow. Bwahahaha. READ ON!**_

Sarah opened her eyes slowly wincing at the bright sunlight. She jumped as something soft touched her face before she remembered the cat she had taken in last night. "Oh Jasper" she mumbled smiling sleepily as the cat pawed her cheek lightly. "Good morning what is it? You hungry?"

"Mew"

"Me too, come on then kit cat." She slid out from her bed and grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the chair by the dressing table. She laughed as Jasper pounced on the trailing belt "Your rather lively this morning!"

"Mew"

"Mew indeed. I don't have any cat food but let's see what I can rustle up" Sarah pulled on her robe and went to the kitchen area switching on her computer as she passed. Opening the cupboards she searched through them without much luck. "What do cats eat apart from cat food?" she muttered as she leant against the fridge and surveyed Jasper thoughtfully. "Milk?" The cat blinked at her from beside her feet. "Scrambled eggs?"

"Mew!"

"Is that a yes?" Jasper nuzzled her calf and purred. "Okay then eggs it is!"

_Hurrah. Human food!_

Sarah clicked on the radio singing along softly as she started cooking. Jareth swept his tail from side to side from his position on the table. _Not just a pretty face. Her voice is beautiful! _Jareth felt strangely disappointed when the soft ballad changed to a more upbeat song.

"_Smile! Like you've got nothing to prove, no matter what you might do there's always someone out there cooler than yooou! I know that's hard to believe.." _Sarah twirled while getting the butter from the fridge and laughed at the cat's look before she paused and studied him for a while. He self consciously straightened up and stared into her eyes before winking quickly.

"You remind me of someone..."

Jareth pawed the air lightly. _Go on! Go on! _

"Oh right sorry, eggs!" The moment was lost as the humming girl continued cooking. Jareth twitched his ears and prowled over to slip between the living room curtains and onto the window seat. Outside it was a horrible day. Rain splattered the glass and everything was a steely grey. Jareth stretched and shook his head. _Focus Jareth. You have to come up with a game plan._

"Jasper?" Jareth could hear Sarah's footsteps as she looked for him "Eggs are ready" It was tempting but Jareth stayed where he was waiting for her to find him.

Sarah pulled back the curtains and grinned down at the tabby "Boo! What you doing puss?" Jareth nuzzled her out stretched hand and closed his eyes as she stroked his head. Sarah sat down beside him and gazed out the window at the rain that pattered on the windowsill lost deep in thought.

"Last night I..." she muttered to herself "I...had a dream" Jasper looked at her expectantly. "I can't quite remember but... He was there. He was there in my room! It was him!" Sarah stood up suddenly and ran into her bedroom the cat close on her heels. Sarah looked at the window her eyes wide. _I shut the curtains. _She thought walking hesitantly over to them and touching them lightly. _It was real he was here! _

"Goblin King." She whispered staring out of the window and running a hand through her hair. Jasper watched her for a while before growing slightly annoyed.

_I want to ask her what she's thinking, to talk to her after all these years and yet...wait...is she crying? _A single tear slid down her cheek Sarah's cheek and dropped onto her lap. Her green eyes glistened, Jareth felt his heart break all over again. _Please Sarah, please don't cry. I'm here. _He jumped onto her lap and butted her shoulder lightly. _Don't cry. Please! I can't bear it, I can't even hold you in my arms! _Sarah rested her forehead against the cool glass and wiped away the tear although it was quickly replaced. _Sarah! _

"Meeeew" Sarah was jolted from the depths of her thoughts by the heartbreaking mewl of the cat on her knees. His eyes were full of an impossible sadness as he looked up at her tears and Sarah felt her heart melt as she felt the desire to embrace him tightly. She wrapped her arms around the cat as tightly as was possible without causing the animal discomfort and smiled through her tears.

"Hey, Jasper no need to fret pet, I just sometimes think I might have made the wrong decisions in life and wish I had followed my drams from when I was younger. Silly huh? A grown woman like me wishing she was a child again but I had so many aspirations. I wanted to be an actress, marry a wonderful fairy prince would whisk me away on his white horse and I would live happily ever after. Princes these days are disappointing and some dreams just never come true. Life, real life, isn't a fairytale"

_It is Sarah, believe me, it is. _

"Oh shit the eggs will be cold by now!" Sarah stood abruptly unconsciously tipping the cat off her lap and heading for the kitchen scrubbing at her eyes furiously. _I'm twenty five for god's sake!_

_I HATE cold eggs... _Jareth thought grumpily skulking into the kitchen.

After a fairly uneventful day Jareth watched as Sarah's eyes closed for sleep. She had been typing away all day and he had kept himself occupied by simply watching her. He glanced at the bedside clock which blinked at him in the darkness. 3 minutes. Jareth listened to her deep breathing and purred. She was so beautiful.

Sarah shifted slightly and regained consciousness, her throat felt horribly dry. She swallowed and opened her eyes a crack. Jasper purred happily beside her. Sarah closed her eyes and thought how nice it was to have some company for once. Unknown to her the clock flashed 12.59 for the last time and changed to 1.00 or as it was known in the Underground 13 o'clock.

The purring stopped abruptly and instead Sarah heard a very human sigh come from beside her. _Someone is in my apartment! Oh my GOD! Breathe Sarah, breathe. Pretend you're asleep and they'll ignore you...wait. It's probably just Jasper, better check. _She shifted slightly and felt the presence beside her although now it was definitely _not _a cat. Gloved fingers stroked the hair from her eyes lightly. _Gloved? _

Sarah stayed completely still and waited. He couldn't have left could he? But if she opened her eyes he would probably just vanish and Sarah desperately wanted this dream to continue. _Come on Sarah _she steeled herself mentally and moved slightly continuing her deep breathing, her ears especially alert for any sound from beside her. There was no doubt _someone _was beside her but just because they were gloved didn't mean they weren't a burglar or even worse a rapist. _Eeek! _

She opened her eyes a fraction and had to stop herself from making a noise. Beside her looking as perfect as ever was The Goblin King with his head propped up on his elbow and gazing out of the window in silent contemplation.

_Well look who it is! _

Jareth gazed at the starry sky before glancing down at the mortal girl. She stirred in her sleep and somehow managed to drape an arm across his waist in the process. A chuckle rumbled deep in his breast.

_Well that was rather skilled! _Sarah thought triumphantly _He's not getting away now!_ Without really noticing she snuggled up to his chest and sighed deeply feeling warm and safe so close to him. Jareth felt like crying but didn't. Goblin Kings never cry but he was sorely tempted. She was so close, was actually touching him! How he longed to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly but couldn't. The frustration was unbearable.

As softly as was possible Jareth touched Sarah's forehead with his lips breathing in her scent ad feeling the warmth radiating from her. He lingered with his lips against her smooth skin, his eyes tightly closed in anguish. Sarah's eyes snapped open. In an instant Sarah had captured his lips with her own and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jareth grunted in surprise his eyes flying open. They broke apart for a split second and the two's eyes met. Jareth's heart soared as he felt her fingers tangle in his hair pulling him deeper into a kiss. Sarah moaned as she felt Jareth nip her bottom lip gently and caused shivers to ripple through her body.

Of course Sarah had been kissed before but nothing compared to the passion and sensitivity she was currently experiencing in the arms of the Goblin King. All other men paled in comparison, at that moment in time there was no where Sarah wanted to be more.

Jareth felt his heart swell with love as Sarah moved her hands to his back and shivered as he kissed her. He wasn't dreaming was he? After a long time Jareth broke lip contact and pulled Sarah into a tight embrace. Sarah breathed him in and allowed herself to simply be held, enjoying his presence and warmth. Something major was obviously happening to the Goblin King and Sarah didn't want to interrupt. Time passed and Sarah lay in Jareth's arms asleep. Jareth sighed. Tomorrow would she think this all a dream or finally come to her senses? He could have taken her, that he certainly knew, but as he had kissed her all he had wanted was to hold her close. Just to feel her in his arms was enough.

This revelation shocked Jareth. He was a passionate Fae always prone to act first and think later when it came to matters in the bedroom. The sun rose, Jareth shifted shape and once again became the tabby. _Will she remember?_

A while later Sarah awoke and smiled happily remembering the night before. Surely she didn't imagine the whole thing, her mind wasn't that good! Her heart sank as she opened her eyes to find the space next to her was empty. _Where did he...? _Jasper was curled up happily on the floor by the radiator and observed her sleepily with one eye open. Brushing back her long dark hair from her eyes Sarah climbed out of bed and stretched. _Either I'm hallucinating about the whole thing or he just...left._

"Mew"

_How could he just leave? Did he get what he wanted? What kind of sick game is he playing?_

"Mew" Jareth nudged her leg as she stood staring out of the window.

_Arrogant ass! Does he think he can just waltz into my apartment and turn my world upside down just to leave?_

"Mew"

"Not now Jasper"Sarah snapped angrily grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. _I need time to think._

Sarah took a ridiculous amount of time having a bath. _Is she stupid? _Jareth though annoyed. _How can she not see that the cat she took in is actually The Goblin King! There have been enough hints! I picked the book 'Labyrinth' out of her bookshelf for God's sake yet she still doesn't get it!_

Looking up from the sofa as the bathroom door opened Jareth's eyes widened. Sarah, wearing only a towel wandered into the kitchen her wet hair clinging to her bare shoulders. _Well I suppose she can't have brains and beauty, although she does look pretty deep in thought so there must be something in that head of hers!_

Jareth wrinkled his nose as a bowl of cat food was plunked before him, it smelled dreadful.

"What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?"

Jareth aka Jasper was hungry but it would take something very special to make him eat this rubbish. _My god what is this jellied bits of cardboard? Ugh! It smells awful. _

"Come on Jasper just eat the dam stuff! It's chicken!"

_That is NOT chicken!_

"Look" Sarah held the tin out to him "Chicken pieces covered in gravy..." she trailed off and looked at the ingredients. "You're right it does sound pretty disgusting...but surely you like these things!"

Jareth shook his head forcefully. "Well it's cat food and you're a cat so... did you just shake your head?"

Jasper nodded. "Oh my god!" Sarah whispered and clutched her forehead "I've cracked, I knew it would happen one day! I really do see things!" Jareth blinked at her.

_Idiot._

"You...you just eat the crap and I'll...I'll just...oh my god" Sarah went into her room still clutching her head as if afraid it would fall to pieces if she let go. _Mid life crisis at the age of twenty five!_

Jareth shook his head and pushed the bowl away from him with his paw. _I bet the Powers love this! _Sarah emerged from her room an hour later and looked suspiciously at the cat.

"I'm going out for lunch with my editor okay?" Jasper nodded "Holy shit stop it I already feel crazy enough!" she skirted around him and pulled on her coat checking her reflection in the mirror. "I am not crazy! I am not crazy!" she repeated over and over again as she pulled on a pair of suede grey ankle boots and checked her makeup.

"See you later Jasper" Jareth waved and laughed inside as Sarah glared at him before stumbling out of the door muttering about cats that waved goodbye.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

"Jareth, Jareth, Jareth" tutted the Power as it materialised in mid air before him in all its blue smokiness.

_Great just what I need, what on earth am I doing here?_

"I have come to inform you that your little stunt last night did not go unnoticed."

_My little stunt?_

"The kissing etc. Did we not say you were to leave her to recognise you without you interfering?"

_I'm a cat, how is she supposed to realise I am actually the Goblin King?_

"Goodness I don't know! Surely if the bond between you is as strong as we think it is than she should notice sooner or later"

_Sooner or later? How long do you propose I stay like this for? What about my kingdom?_

"The Goblin City is fine. You don't honestly think we would leave it ungoverned did you?"

_Okay then who is in charge?_

"Sarah's friend that little dwarf guy"

_Hogwash?_

"Hoggle"

_Of course. Him? He's an imbecile!_

"He's pretty good actually I've never seen the throne room so clean before. Anyway how is it going with Sarah?"

_Pretty shit actually._

"Such language from a royal I'm shocked!"

_Is there any reason why you're here apart from to taunt me?_

"Of course! For fun and giggles!"

_WHAT?_

"Is that the time? I'd better run!" With that the shadowy form vanished with a smile.

_Bastards!_

Jareth prowled around all day glaring at Sarah's furniture and occasionally sniffing at the cat food. Eventually his hunger drove him to take a tentative bite. _OH MY GOD! THAT'S AWFUL!_

Jareth forced himself to swallow and stuck out his tongue in disgust _Yeuch!_ _What do cat's do all day? Apart from eat vile bits of jellied whatever. _

Padding into the laundry room Jareth slept on Sarah's freshly ironed clothes for a while getting hair everywhere. _Perfect, just like a cat. _Next he decided to knock something over and so returned to the living room just as the door opened.

"Hey Jasper" Sarah smiled tiredly closing the door behind her kicking off her boots and flinging her coat over a chair. "You haven't eaten your food. Fancy some tuna then?"

"Mew!" Jareth decided not to nod; she probably couldn't take it. Sarah made tuna pasta for herself and gave Jareth a bowl of tuna all to himself. Jareth gulped it down happily whisking his tail and glaring at the bowl of cat food that still lurked near the table. _I can't believe any animal would ever willingly eat that. What I wouldn't give for a nice glass of wine right now!_

The two of them settled down on the sofa to watch television. The phantom of the opera happened to be on and Jareth winced as the girl on screen burst into song again. _Poor phantom I would be insane too if that girl was singing away at me 24/7. _Sarah drifted in and out of sleep as she lay on the couch with the cat purring beside her.

_BANG BANG BANG._

Someone was hammering on her door Sarah woke with a jolt.

BANG BANG BANG

Jareth leapt off her lap and eyed the door suspiciously.

BANG BANG BANG

"Who's there?"

"Sarah" a male voice slurred from outside the door "Sarah honey let me in!"

"Leave me alone Seb!" Sarah tried to keep the terror out of her voice but it was a lost case, she trembled violently.

"Don't be like that sweetie, I just want to talk!"

"Go away or I'll phone the police!"

"You wouldn't do that to me darling, not after all we've been through together hmmm? Dumpling just open the door"

"No!" Her heart fairly stopped as she spotted the door wasn't actually locked. She sprung towards it but it was too late the door swung open.

"There you are!" Sarah could smell the whisky fumes from where she stood. Seb had always like his drink a little too much, a fact she found out when they had been dating. It was just over a year ago that he had first hit her.

Seb swayed into the apartment ignoring the hissing cat and fixed his cloudy blue eyes on Sarah clumsily pushing his brown hair from his face. "What no greeting kiss Sarah? Even for an old friend?"

Sarah backed away quickly until she felt the sofa behind her. Seb's eyes darkened dangerously. "You little bitch!" he hissed advancing towards her "think you could just walk out on me?"

"Seb I told you" Sarah whimpered shrinking back and looking desperately for the phone "It wasn't working out, I just needed some space"

"Yeah it wasn't working!" Seb growled grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her towards him "I saw you eyeing up every man we passed in the street. You just wanted some more didn't you little slut!"

He slapped her, hard, tears sprang to Sarah's eyes. She tried to fight him off but he crushed her against his body. "You'll get what you want pretty whore. I happen to be in the mood and no fucking head ache is going to stop me from getting what I want!" Sarah screamed as she felt his fingers fumbling with her clothes.

"Seb! Let me go!"

"Or what? What you going to do hmmmm?"

Sarah tried to kick him in the balls but drunk though he was he forced her to the floor. "Help!" Sarah screamed as Seb took her by the shoulders and bashed her head against the floor her head swam and she almost lost consciousness.

"OWWWW!" Seb yelped as claws scratched at his face "Fucking cat!" he pushed the furious cat away but it only doubled its efforts to bite and scratch ever inch of the man. "Get off you bloody fur ball!" Jareth was flung against the wall and miraculously landed on his feet his sides heaving as he sprang again.

"Leave him alone!" Sarah screamed frantically trying to get out from beneath the large man. She watched horrified as Seb pounded the cat before throwing it aside. Jasper stood shakily before collapsing helplessly on the floor. _I'll kill him! I'll...Gods my leg..._

"Care more about that cat than me huh? Well I think it's about time we got reacquainted dear" Seb snarled wiping blood from his cheek and tearing at Sarah's shirt.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed desperately "Jareth help me!" Jareth crawled forwards slowly inching his way towards the fighting pair. Seb had Sarah pinned. "Jareth" Sarah sobbed "Jareth please" to her anguish no tall blonde appeared from nowhere to save her.

Jareth was in agony and not just from his physical wounds. _Sarah! _Collecting all the strength in his body he flung himself once again at the man bashing Sarah's head against the floor. He tore at his face with his claws momentarily distracting Seb so that Sarah was able to struggle free.

Her head pounded but she still managed to grab a lamp and hit Seb hard on the back of the head. He collapsed onto his face. The flat was silent apart from Sarah's heavy breathing.

"Jasper!" she cried and rushed over to cradle the limp cat in her arms. "Jasper you'll be alright" tears flowed down her cheeks as she knelt on the floor stroking the cat's delicate head. "Jasper!" The clock in the kitchen clicked as it struck one.

A breath of wind stirred Sarah's hair and with a dull light the feline body in her arms was replaced with the form of the Goblin King. "Jareth" Sarah whispered looking down at the blonde whose head she cradled in her lap. "You can't be..." Her heart wrenched in agony and sobs wracked her entire body as she leant down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Jareth" she moaned holding him tightly defying anyone to try and take the man from her arms.

"Jareth..."

_Yes I'm an evil girl. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. How can Sarah possibly carry on without Jareth? Will he actually be alive? Hmmm it's not looking good from my point of view for our favourite Goblin King._

_Review my lovelys! The next chapter is likely to be the last!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Okay I've had to completely rewrite this chapter so many times to be satisfied. Grrrrrr_

_I love you my reviewers! I really do. Look out for my other stories ;D (also review on your way out)_

Sarah awoke in a strange bed. With a gasp she struggled into a sitting position and clamped a hand to her throbbing head. _Holy shit! Either I drank a truly stupendous amount or someone's been banging my head against the floor..._ She took in her surroundings and frowned wondering where she was. Wherever it was it was certainly amazing. The room was richly furnished like a princess's chambers. Sarah's brow furrowed as she tried to work out how she had come to be in such a place.

_ Not so long ago _

"_Jareth" Sarah whispered looking down at the blonde whose head she cradled in her lap. "You can't be..." Her heart wrenched in agony and sobs wracked her entire body as she leant down to kiss him lightly on the lips. _

"_Jareth" she moaned holding him tightly defying anyone to try and take the man from her arms. "Jareth..."_

_Her head pounded and the room swam before her eyes. At the edge of her vision she saw a smoky figure emerge from the shadows. "Sarah" it whispered softly. "You have to let him go"_

"_Never" she cried clutching the Goblin King's unconscious form to her and glaring at the figure through her tears "I don't know who you are but I'll die before you take him from me."_

_The figure simply shook his head sadly and knelt beside her. "Sarah..."_

"_No!"_

_The tears slid down Sarah's face feeling as if they were scorching her, she brushed them away fiercely her mind whirling. She blinked several times but the fog in front of her eyes would not clear. Sarah Williams fell into darkness._

_ Back to Sarah_

_Jareth! _Ignoring the frantic thump thumping behind her eyes she swung herself out of bed and hurriedly pulled on the boots and flowing navy dress that lay across a chair not stopping to admire neither the rich fabric nor the elegant way it accentuated her curves and clung to her tiny waste.

Throwing open the door she hurried down the passageway stumbling as darkness momentarily clouded her vision.

"Miss? Miss! You should be resting you're not well!" A goblin scurried towards her.

"I'm fine! Where is he?"

"Where is who Miss?"

"Jareth, The Goblin King, where is he?"

"He lies in his chambers but...Miss! Miss! Not that way Missy down there!"

Sarah spun around clutching to the wall for support and headed down the indicated passage.

"Thank you!" she called as an afterthought yet the Goblin had disappeared.

Time seemed to slow down as Sarah raced along, her hair flying behind her and her heart pounding against her chest. Finally she spotted a door at last. Skidding to a halt Sarah stared at the dark wood and slowly gripped the handle. _Jareth..._

The door swung open without a sound. The curtains were partly drawn allowing a shard of sunlight to fall on the figure in the bed. Silvery hair spread across the pillows, sharp features relaxed, Jareth looked more asleep than anything. Sarah stepped forwards, feeling as if she was in a dream, towards the bed. A clock chimed making her jump and clasp a hand to her head. The pain hardly bothered her now, moving swiftly to Jareth's side Sarah leant over him and studied his face.

Neither a bruise, nor scratch ruined his perfect beauty. Brushing a strand of hair away from his pale face Sarah shuddered at how cool he was to the touch he was. _So cold..._

She stayed like that, frozen in time, for what felt like forever. She returned to times past remembering how he had taunted her in the Labyrinth, how she had rejected him, to when he had come to her during the night, defended her against Seb and finally how he had lain unmoving in her arms.

_It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?_

A tear slid unbidden down her cheek.

_How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?_

She brushed her fingers ever so lightly down his cheek, eyes full of anguish.

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._

Leaning in she placed a farewell kiss on his cool cheek, holding back the flood of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

_It's only forever...not long at all. _

She straightened and turned from the bed running a hand through her long dark curls, her thoughts in a jumble. _How could this have happened? _She sighed deeply and stepped towards the door.

Arms enfolded her from behind and she felt herself pulled against a firm chest.

"Precious thing, what _are _you doing?"

"Goblin King?" Sarah stammered cautiously touching the gloved hand resting on her collarbone.

"Who else my love?"

He spun her around and she found herself gazing up into to his miss-matched eyes, breathing in his scent and feeling his arms around her.

"Sarah" he purred softly "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Dead?" confusion crossed his face for an instant but the next moment he laughed. Sarah couldn't help but smile with him though she was puzzled. Jareth smiling, really smiling was something she had never seen before and now that she had she could have sworn that at that moment there was nothing on earth more beautiful. "My darling it would take a little more than that oaf to kill me, even if I was a cat."

"But you were so cold"

He raised an eyebrow at her still smiling "Forgive me if I am mistaken but it sounds rather like you were worried about me."

She sighed deeply and looked at the floor. "Of course I was worried Jareth. You were _dead _for god's sake!"

Placing a gloved finger under her chin he tipped her face upwards until they were once more locking eyes. "Say that again"

Sarah felt her heart pounding. Surely he could hear it. "Say what?" her voice trembled slightly.

"My name Sarah, I've never heard you say it."

"Well...Um...Jareth...I don't see why it's so imp..."

He efficiently cut off her words with a kiss. Pulling her closer by the waist he ran a gloved hand through her hair which was surprisingly untangled after she had been sleeping for so long. Sarah found their bodies pressed together and moaned quietly, Jareth took the opportunity and lightly slipped his tongue into her open mouth. His hand found a particularly tender spot at the back of her head and she flinched as pain shot through her scalp. Jareth broke away instantly.

"Sarah?" he growled leaning back and holding her by the shoulders.

"I'm fine!"

"You are not, let me see your head"

Slightly disappointed at the interruption in the kissing Sarah sighed and gestured to the part of her head which hurt the most. Jareth guided her to a sofa and pulled up a chair behind her.

"You just lean back and relax" he whispered in her ear grinning as she jumped slightly. Stroking a strand of hair away from her forehead he planted a quick kiss on her temple.

"Thought you were looking at my head" Sarah smiled.

"My dear you're so distracting" he leant over and nipped her neck "fancy a job in my Labyrinth? I find I've rather lost my touch recently" He was rewarded with a dazzling smile. Pushing away her hair Jareth placed his fingers lightly against her head and closed his eyes. After a while he winced.

"Do not move an inch"

"Why?"

"You're moving!"

"Sorry"

"Ssssh! It's a wonder you're even conscious not to mention so cheery!"

He bent over and looked into her eyes. "Well your pupils aren't uneven and you're not vomiting everywhere so I think you should be fine. Why are you laughing?!"

"Sorry" Sarah gasped clasping a hand over her mouth and trying to still her shaking shoulders.

"Hmm... stay still a second...Still...that means no laughing."

Eventually Sarah was still enough for Jareth to run an ungloved hand across her head. Sarah felt the pain vanish but still didn't move just in case.

"You can move now" he smiled and sat opposite her "what _were _you so amused at Sarah, I wouldn't think you to be the type whom has dirty thoughts. But you never know, it's always the quiet ones."

Sarah blushed and shot him a look. "Not exactly"

"Do tell I'm intrigued"

"Well...from what I can remember from first aid training at school uneven pupils is a sign of brain damage or something like that am I right?"

"Something along those lines yes...why?"

Sarah giggled "Have you looked in the mirror lately Goblin King!" Jareth tried to look stern, he really did. He even raised an eyebrow ready to give her a disapproving look but at the sight of Sarah laughing freely he couldn't help but grin. He seemed to be doing a lot of smiling today and he was pretty sure it had something to do with the mortal with sparkling green eyes and dark hair that sat before him.

"You know I've never really thought of it that way before" Jareth stood and pulled Sarah to her feet. "Now we have business to attend to." Sarah's eyes widened dramatically. "No not that Sarah" he chuckled brushing back his blonde mane "you'll have to wait I'm afraid" her cheeks flushed once more. Thinking just how adorable she looked when embarrassed Jareth leant in once more to claim her lips.

The Power appeared in the throne room whistling to himself and looking around for the Goblin King. Last night had been pretty tense for the smoky figure, when he had appeared before the weeping Sarah he had been sure that the King was dead but luckily the damage that was fatal to a cat merely knocked Jareth unconscious for a short while. Sarah had looked pretty bad though. The Power paused in it's pacing. No doubt she was severely concussed or something of the like. He shrugged and picked up one of Jareth's crystals from beside the throne. As soon as she woke up the goblin he had on watch would alert him, unless he forgot that is, goblins did tend to do that. The power attempted to twist the crystal in his fingers like Jareth did but it shattered on the floor. "Dam" he murmered "Jareth's going to be mad"

"Honestly, the number you've smashed I should think you would be able to do it by now" Jareth appeared before him holding Sarah by the hand. She looked slightly shocked to find herself suddenly in the harsh light of the throne room.

"Ah Jareth, and Sarah too. I am of course delighted to see you my lady."

She smiled as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Um I'm sorry but I didn't get your name"

Both The Power and Jareth looked slightly shocked. "He doesn't have a name" explained Jareth "He's just one of the Powers which rule over all etc"

"Etc?" gasped the Power "You can't explain what we do or who we are with just etc!"

"I can and did" shrugged Jareth "I think it worked rather well"

"I do actually have a name as a matter of fact!"

"You do not!"

"Do!" Sarah watched the two of them slightly bemused.

"Do not, otherwise you would have told me by now"

"You never asked"

Sarah couldn't help but smile slightly "So what is your name?"

The figure swept a low bow "Farid at your service madam"

"It's great to meet you Farid" Sarah smiled "Sorry if I was a little...well...over emotional last night but it's not every day that you see a figure forming from the shadows"

"I quite understand Sarah"

"Over emotional?" Jareth raised an eyebrow at her.

"Never mind that now Jareth" Farid waved a hand dismissing the subject "You have completed your task and as I promised before it was your last. The question is what are you going to do now?"

"Kick Hogwart out of my office!"

"Hoggle!" admonished Sarah

"Of course"

"Well best of luck to you both I'm afraid you won't be seeing me for a while. Lady Sarah I do hope to be seeing you again soon."

With a final bow he was gone. Jareth immediately swept Sarah back into an embrace.

"You know he's right, what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah looked up at him with a half smile.

"Sarah you have a life aboveground, family, friends. You can't leave that. I have a life here. I can't give up the throne how can this possibly work?"

"You mean you and me?"

"Of course"

Sarah reached up and brushed his lips with hers. "It will work Goblin King" she whispered brushing a strand of hair away from his temple.

"How?"

"What girl wouldn't want to live in a fairytale land with a gorgeous King? How can you think I would choose the aboveground over the Labyrinth and you?"

Smiling Jareth crushed her against him "Are you sure?"

"Of course! I love you"

"I love you too" he grinned into her neck "but if you ever give me cat food again I will punish you"

The couple disappeared in a shower of glitter, leaving Sarah's laughter to echo around the room, back to Jareth's bed chamber.

_Epilogue _

_Years passed and Jareth and Sarah's love only grew more as each second passed. Sarah could be stubborn and Jareth could be cruel and they fought at least once a month but they always made up which only made them fonder of each other. Spending so much time Underground changed Sarah and she became one of the Fay, a wedding for the two caused much happiness among the inhabitants. Two years later there was cause for celebration again when Sarah gave birth to their first child. Farid was of course made God Father, a fact which Jareth was secretly delighted at. Although the two kept a public disdain for each other they eventually became friends. Sarah did pop back aboveground every so often and her friends and family met Jareth. Karen fainted when she first met him such was her delight. Jareth can now change into a cat whenever he wishes as well as an owl and once, just once, he managed to persuade Sarah to try some cat food. She was sick, he was laughing for hours. Hoggle was made Jareth's political advisor after the fabulous job he did ruling the kingdom while Jareth was away. The Goblin King actually got his name right, but only once and when no-one was around. _

_+End+_

_Phew it's over. Hoped you like my little story. A tad random I know. Please review on the way out and if you liked this why not check out my other stories (It's a Crystal Nothing More + King of Hearts and Goblins) King of Hearts and Goblins isn't quite finished yet but it will be soon I PROMISE!_


End file.
